


Lying Does Pay Off (Sometimes)

by Scipia



Series: Birds of a Feather [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scipia/pseuds/Scipia
Summary: d'Artagnan's been a naughty boy, and a good time was had by all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. I have no excuses for this, apart from a filthy, filthy mind.

d'Artagnan stood in front of Treville's desk, shame faced, and staring down at the tops of his boots. 

"Well?" The word was barked out by Treville.

"I'm sorry sir," whispered d'Artagnan. 

Treville's cocking of an eyebrow was the only response d'Artagnan received. 

_Fuck_. "Sorry Daddy." 

Treville's relaxing of the eyebrow in turn made d'Artagnan relax, but that only lasted until Treville started speaking.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

"You see Daddy, all of us were just minding our own business, when that stupid Red Guard started saying horrible and untrue things about you. We couldn't let him get away with it, so we taught him a lesson."

"And?"

"Well, other Red Guards joined in, but they're so horribly trained, they're worse than useless! They were no match for us, in the end Porthos just stepped aside and watched, it wasn't worth his time."

"So, the Red Guard is horribly trained and useless. How did they land that cut on your arm then?"

Blushing, d'Artagnan replied "I, uh, kinda slipped, and sorta fell onto his sword a little bit. But I'm fine! And Aramis has already said that it won't affect me going on missions."

Treville stared at d'Artagnan. "You've just said that you _slipped and fell_ onto someone's sword! What makes you think I'd send you to the Bakery to get a pastry, let alone going on month long missions! The only mission you'll be doing from now on is staying right here at the Garrison and training until I think you can be trusted with using a knife at dinner. Then I might consider letting you practice with a wooden sword. Anything else is off limits."

"But Daddy -."

"No. Now, why did you get so riled up in the first place?"

"Well, he said that you were soft, did nothing behind the desk, sent little boys to do a man's job, and that you should've been put out to pasture a long time ago, or just sold off like the useless, broken down nag you are."

"And are these things true? Do Porthos, Aramis or Athos believe it? Does Serge or any other Musketeer believe it?"

"No!", the denial ringing out, almost before Treville had finished speaking.

"Then why on Earth would you respond to it?! I wasn't there to be insulted, and I don't care about what was said, everybody knows that it's all a falsehood. Those same Red Guards know it's not true. I got given this Captaincy by the King, and he's the only one who can take it away, which he might very well do if my Musketeers don't stop initiating fights in the streets with the Red Guard! Now, how did you react to those statements?"

d'Artagnan sighed and said "I got angry, rushed in to fight, and the others followed me."

"To help you or protect you?"

"...maybe protect..."

"And what has Athos continually told you?"

Another sigh. "Think with your head, not your heart."

"And that is what you're going to do. Go stand in the corner and think of what you did and what you should have done instead. I'm very upset with you."

A third sigh preceeded d'Artagnan's moving to the corner. Feeling very put upon, he started mumbling about how unfair it was, and that he was only defending Daddy's honour, and that Daddy was making a big deal over a tiny scratch and - 

"d'Artagnan! What did I ask you you to do?"

"Stand in the corner and think, Daddy."

"So why am I hearing you talking? Be quiet and start thinking. I'll tell you when time is up, and you'll also be getting a spanking."

d'Artagnan's head whipped around, a look of betrayal in his eyes. "No Daddy! You never said anything about a spanking, it's not fair!"

"And that is why you're getting a spanking. You're back talking to me, not doing what I said, and don't think that I don't know that you swore earlier, even if it was only in your mind. What have I said about swearing?"

"Bad words are for Daddy's, not little boys."

"Do you still think a spanking is unwarranted?"

A little voice whispered hesitantly "No Daddy."

"Alright then, turn around, face the corner, and think about what I asked you to."

"Yes Daddy," replied d'Artagnan, and turned around. Being very careful not to let a sound escape, he continued thinking in the same vein, until the thought came to him that maybe he'd been a tiny bit reckless, but he hadn't been in trouble, it was fine, but what if the sword had come closer to his chest, and he'd gotten really injured, his Daddy would be really upset, and he really had thought with his heart and not his head, and he should have ignored those Guards, he'd drawn first, not them, and what if the King really dismissed Daddy, it'd be all his fault and - d'Artagnan came back to himself with Treville calling his name and gently patting his shoulder and rubbing his back.

"d'Artagnan. Come baby boy, it's time for the next part of your punishment."

Blinking owlishly, d'Artargnan let himself be led to the Treville's chair, unconsciously noting the items next to it. "Please take off your boots, pants and braies. You can leave your shirt on, that's up to you."

Treville waited patiently as d'Artagnan undressed, and ultimately decided to take his shirt off. He'd taken his own shirt off, d'Artagnan liked skin to skin reassurance after a punishment. He'd kept a close eye on d'Artagnan, and when he'd seen that d'Artagnan had finally reached the point of realising what he'd done, and the consequences if he hadn't been so lucky, he'd stopped corner time. His boy may be stubborn, (it'd taken over half an hour), but he was also fair and honest, and faced up to his responsibilities.

"10 smacks with my hand. I'll count, and when we're done, it's all over. Ready baby boy?"

"Yes Daddy."

Treville helped d'Artagnan over his lap, and braced his left forearm over d'Artagnan's upper back. 

"One," called Treville, and brought his hand down to d'Artagnan's backside. d'Artagnan jumped, but didn't make a sound. Treville admired the red blush on d'Artagnan's left cheek before saying "Two," and bringing his hand down on d'Artagnan's right cheek.

Treville called numbers and alternated cheeks until he got to 10, and brought his hand down to the curve of d'Artagnan's bottom and thigh and got both sides. When he was finished, he started rubbing d'Artagnan's back and making soothing noises. He helped d'Artagnan sit up and cradled him carefully in his lap, wiping the tears from d'Artagnan's face.

"Ssh, it's all over now, you're forgiven, you're my good boy, the best baby boy, you're so sweet and wonderful, you're safe, you're in my arms beautiful boy." Treville repeated everything until d' Artagnan lifted his face up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby boy?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Absolutely!"

Treville placed a chaste kiss on d'Artagnan's forehead.

"Daddy!"

"What? You wanted a kiss, I gave you a kiss! What's the problem?"

"Too high, Daddy, needs to be lower."

"Oh, all right, but only because you're my lovely boy." Treville placed a peck on his nose.

d'Artagnan glared and pouted at Treville.

Smothering a laugh, Treville placed his lips on d'Artagnan's before pulling away.

"Better?" Treville asked.

Taking matters into his hands, d'Artagnan kissed Treville, licking into his mouth and making them both breathless. Letting go of Treville's lips, d'Artagnan turned on Treville's lap so he was facing him and proceeded to kiss him again, tongues battling for dominance. Shifting forward slightly, d'Artagnan felt Treville's erection through his pants, and felt lust shoot through him.

"Please Daddy, I want to suck you."

"Alright, a question first though, how does baby boy want to come today?"

d'Artagnan didn't even have to think about it. "With you in me Daddy."

"Over to the bed then."

Picking the supplies up from next to the chair, Treville led them to the next room where his bed was. He placed the oil and cloths he'd picked up, put them on a table next to the bed, and then stripped and lay down, pulled d'Artagnan down next to him and resumed kissing. 

"Now, turn around so you can suck my cock, I'll finger your pretty little arse open, and then you can ride me until we both come. If you spend before I say you can, that pretty blush colour on your arse will turn crimson, and you definitely will not enjoy it. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy."

Picking up the oil, Treville coated his fingers, and waited for d'Artagnan to position himself. He gave a lick up d'Artagnan's perineum, but because he didn't want to overwhelm his boy, didn't use his tongue further. He waited for d'Artagnan to start licking and sucking his dick, and then he ran his finger around the outside of the boy's hole, watching it starting to open, and trying to catch his finger, with d'Artagnan moving his body to get the finger inside. Treville finally took pity on him, and pushed his finger in, letting it sit there a moment before pulling it most of the way out. When d'Artagnan's arse was accepting that finger easily, Treville added a second, slowly scissoring around, stretching him out, feeling his internal walls, making d'Artagnan whine and shake. More oil, a third finger, and Treville found that wonderful spot that made d'Artagnan see stars, clench his bottom and grind down on Treville's fingers. Treville used his other hand to grip d'Artagnan's arse, making d'Artagnan cry out around his cock, and he felt himself getting close.

"Get my cock out of your mouth, put oil on it, and get it in your arse, NOW!"

****

Blushing at Treville's language, d'Artagnan got himself settled over Treville, and had just gotten into position when he felt Treville's tongue run over him, and was unable to stop a moan. It was just the once however, so he settled down and started giving kitten licks to the head of Treville's cock. He licked all the way down the shaft and to the balls before making his way back up. He felt a finger running around the edge of his hole, and moved his bottom to try and get it to go in. The finger wouldn't be hurried however, so he turned his attention back to the glorious dick in front of him. d'Artagnan sucked the head of Treville's cock into his mouth, moving the foreskin gently back with his teeth and licking the slit. He felt the finger enter him, and pull back out and let out a moan. Moving his bottom in time with the finger, d'Artagnan gradually took more of Treville's cock into his mouth. A second finger entered him, stretching him and d'Artagnan whined, wanting more, it wasn't enough. d'Artagnan tried to get as much of Treville's dick into his mouth and throat as possible when he felt a third finger. He let go of Treville's cock, put his head up and ground down onto Treville's fingers, and yes, there! That spot! He leaned back down and put Treville's cock back in his mouth. He was getting so close! Then Treville's hand gripped his backside, amplifying the pain from his smacked arse, and he cried out around Treville's dick from the pleasure/pain. He dimly heard the order from Treville, and fumbled for the oil, spilling some while coating Treville's cock.

d'Artagnan turned around so he was facing Treville, and sank down on it in one motion, making them both groan together. He leant down towards Treville, giving him a sloppy kiss before sitting back and slamming up and down, the ache in his arse from Treville's spanking and the pleasure from his cock making an almost unbearable counter point.The stimulation was getting too much for him. "Daddy, Daddy please! I'm going to come! Please Daddy!"

d'Artagnan's arse felt amazing around him, and Treville knew he wouldn't last much longer. He growled to d'Artagnan "Fuck yourself!" and started stroking d'Artagnan's dick. At d'Artagnan's "Please Daddy!" Treville lifted his hips and slammed into d'Artagnan, spending. "Now! Come now!" 

d'Artagnan heard Treville and obeyed. Thick, ropy come splattered up his chest, and onto Treville's stomach. He felt Treville spasm and spend inside him. He collapsed on top of Treville, exhausted. Uncaring of the mess, Treville gathered d'Artagnan to him, pulled out and carefully rolled them over, grabbing the cloths, and giving them a cursory, one handed wipe over. 

d'Artagnan snuggled into Treville's arms, tired, sated and happy. He turned his head and leaned up to kiss Treville on the cheek. Treville hugged him closer and returned the kiss. 

"I wasn't joking you know. You risk yourself every time you go on a mission. Don't go around doing stupid shit and courting disaster when you have no reason too. And did you really trip and fall on his sword?"

"Nah, but the story made for awesome sex didn't it."

"You little shit, just for that, you're definitely on wooden sword practice."

"Yes Daddy."


End file.
